


Arachnophobia

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Hoshi to the rescue, until the spider scares him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: SoonSoo ???? like jisoo isnt usually scared of things but hes Terrified of sPIDERS,,,so he be readin a book (wITH SPECS????) n bOOm a 6 legged beast,,, n hes literally Quivering n hosh tries to be all manly and try to kill it with a sANDLE???but josh, even in his terrified state, tells him to let it lIve and hosh disagrees and he !!! Accidentally lets the sandle dRop n the spider goes !!!!! n rushes toward them so they Freak out n hide in the nearest bathroom where all things get blushu
> 
> Sorry it's short. But it's fluffy at the very least. Off to write some more. Hope you enjoy.

He was reading. Just reading when something started crawling on the floor. Joshua glanced down and screamed. Of all the things he hated, it was a spider. He hated spiders with a passion. They scared the crap out of him. He leaped to his feet on the couch. Lucky for him his scream drew out Hoshi from his room, wielding his sandal of all things.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Hoshi yelled.

“Spu…spider.” Joshua said. Pointing at the thing with a trembling finger. He was so petrified that he didn’t see that Hoshi trembled with fear as well. But Hoshi grit his teeth and moved towards the spider. As he readied to bring the sandal down, Joshua yelled, “Don’t kill it!”

“Hyung?!” Hoshi said jerking back.

“Don’t kill it! Just take it outside or something!”

“Hyung!” Hoshi yelled back, clearly surprised that Joshua didn’t want the thing to die. In his confusion Hoshi dropped his weapon. Causing the spider to race towards him. He let out a screech and ran towards the couch, climbing it and clinging to Joshua who let out a minor squeal.

As they clung to each other, they watched the spider scuttle away. Hoshi turned to Joshua. His eyes were wide and tinged with fear, but they were still one of the prettiest things he had seen. Shua hyung had the eyes that sparkled the most. And this close and personal Hoshi could definitely see it.

“Hoshi? Why are you staring?” Joshua whispered.

Hoshi pulled back. Letting out a nervous laugh, “It’s nothing. Nothing.”

“Ok. Can you see if the spider is gone?”

“Yup.” He slowly let go of Joshua and got down from the couch looking around. Hoshi gave Joshua a thumbs up, making him smile.

“Thanks Hoshi. You’re the best.” Settling down he picked up his book again. Hoshi went back to his room in a slight daze over his hyung’s pretty eyes.


End file.
